


Coffee Stains

by DoodleGal



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Oliver is precious, Oliver works at a coffee shop, So is Fukase, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGal/pseuds/DoodleGal
Summary: After a particularly bad day at work, Oliver goes home craving some love and comfort from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Fukase/OLIVER (Vocaloid)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Coffee Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This cute fic was written for a very close friend of mine to show how much I love and appreciate her being in my life. I really hope she, and you, enjoy it!!
> 
> btw there really needs to be more Fukase/Oliver fics in the world, it's an amazing pairing

"Sir, as I've explained, this _is_ the correct total." 

Oliver was about done with today. So many customers had come in, asking for some extravagant, complicated order, complaining about one thing or another, or just being overall rude. His social energy had been completely drained, and he was ready for this shift to be over. 

"No, it's not! You're trying to scam me. It says right here on the menu that iced coffee is three dollars and seventy cents. Added milk is thirty cents extra. That comes out to four dollars even. So why the hell is it four dollars and thirty seven cents?!" 

The customer simply wouldn't give up. A line had formed behind him by now, countless people waiting to buy their coffee and get out. Oliver was the only one at the register at the moment, and boy did it suck. He had been dealing with this man for at least fifteen minutes by now, and he just wanted it to end. 

Oliver sighed, an annoyed look on his face. "That's the _sales tax._ You know what those are? Taxes? They're the extra charge they add onto products to give to the government. If you were smart or a graduate of fourth grade, you'd know this. Obviously you're neither." 

Oliver didn't care anymore. He was done. He had been dealing with this guy for too long. Any more and his stupidity would rub off on Oliver. Usually he wasn't like this. Usually he tried to explain as best he could, tried to apologize and smile his way through the pain. But this day had been shit, and he was _not_ in the mood. His head was throbbing, legs aching from standing in one place for too long, and his hands were shaking with irritation. 

"Why, you-! You've just lost yourself a customer!" 

"Great. Fantastic. No one cares." 

The man was red, seething in anger at Oliver's words. He grabbed his drink suddenly and chucked it at Oliver. The cup smacked into his face, exploding iced coffee all over him. It soaked his hair, eye patch, clothes, shoes, everything. Why did the uniforms have to be white? This would definitely stain, and it would be a bitch to get out. 

Oliver, his face red and in pain, watched the man storm out of the cafe. The people behind him looked on, some in disgust at him, some in annoyance. One kind lady, a regular, stepped up to the counter. 

"Oliver, dear, are you alright?" 

Oliver said nothing. Slowly, his hard exterior started to crack, and the tears started to fall. Crying in front of a group of people wasn't the most ideal situation, so he hurriedly and shakily excused himself before running to the back. Coffee dripped from his hair and fell to the floor in a trail of droplets. His wet eye patch sagged, extremely uncomfortable against his face. The white was stained dark brown, meaning he would have to get a new one. This day couldn't have been worse. 

"Oliver? What happened?" 

A soft voice grabbed his attention. He turned and saw Piko, his coworker and best friend, approaching him with a worried look on his face. Oliver dropped his head, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back tears. 

Piko reached out and grabbed Oliver's arms, pulling him to him. "Crap, you're all stained. Are you okay? Do you want me to take over the register?" 

Oliver nodded pathetically. He took deep, shaky breaths to calm himself down. He couldn't cry at work, that wasn't professional. He needed to get himself together, ask for another uniform, and get back to work. He only had an hour and a half left on his shift, he could survive it. 

Piko handed Oliver a couple tissues. "Okay, but let me get Gumi real quick," he said then scurried off before Oliver could stop him. 

He didn't want the manager to get involved with this. She already had enough work to do, he didn't want to add this to her worries. It wasn't a problem, really, he just needed a new uniform and he was good to go. 

Unfortunately, Piko came back with Gumi in tow. "Feel better, okay? I'll work register the rest of the day, don't worry," Piko assured him, then hurried out to the line of waiting customers. 

"Oh, Oliver, are you okay?" Gumi's sweet voice rang through his ears. 

Oliver nodded, drying his eye with a tissue. "I'm fine, just a little wet. And stained. I'm sorry, I tried my best, but this guy was being so stupid, and I was so tired, that I said some rude things, and then he threw his coffee at me and then I started crying and I just-" 

Gumi gently shushed him and pulled him in for a hug. He had started crying again while telling her what happened. "It's okay, don't worry. I'm sure that guy deserved whatever you said to him. And it did not give him the right to do something like that to you." 

Oliver sniffled He wrapped his arms around her to hug her back, not even thinking that he would get her wet. She didn't seem to mind. She was warm, inviting, comforting. He was glad to have a manager like her. She was so nice to everyone, yet strict all the same. She was like a mother to everyone in this small cafe. And he loved her as such. 

"Why don't you go home for the day? I can tell you're stressed. And we can't have you working when you're stressed, it's not healthy. And those coffee stains won't help anything." She smiled and gently pulled Oliver off of her and ruffled his hair. "Now go clock out, I'll have a fresh uniform waiting for you tomorrow." 

Oliver nodded, wiping his eyes. If the manager said to go home, there was no arguing with her. He shouldn't have even cried in the first place. Employees got coffee thrown and spilled on them all the time, they shouldn't cry. Oliver should be grateful it was an iced coffee and not hot. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you with all this," he said, his eyes red and puffy but tear free. 

Gumi shook her head. "Don't say that, you did nothing wrong. Now go home and get some rest." 

Oliver nodded again and smiled. He was still sad, still wet and stained and honestly angry at what happened, but Gumi made him feel a bit better. However, there was one person that would make him feel completely better, and soon he would see him. 

Oliver dried himself off in the bathroom before leaving work in a hurry, wanting to get home as soon as possible. 

•

Oliver unlocked the door to his apartment in silence. He stepped inside and immediately heard the familiar sound of a ukulele. It echoed through the house, the source coming from the bedroom. Oliver smiled. He quietly took off his coat and shoes and crept his way towards his bedroom. 

The song being played was a familiar one. One that had been written specifically for Oliver. The melody was slow, beautiful, calming. A soft voice accompanied it. It was quiet, barely heard over the strum of the ukulele. Oliver peaked through the crack of the door. 

A mop of red hair, his back facing Oliver. He hummed and sang as he expertly played his instrument, unaware of the presence behind him. Oliver felt his cheeks grow warm just watching him. Fukase, his wonderful boyfriend, the love of his life, was playing and singing the song he wrote for Oliver. 

Oliver smiled warmly, his shoulders slumping as he leaned against the door frame. He was visibly relaxed, simply content with just listening to the wonderful sound that was his boyfriend's musical talent. He could stay like this for hours on a different day. However, right now Oliver needed more than just a song. He needed his boyfriend's full attention.

Grinning, Oliver quietly sneaked into his room, tiptoe-ing his way across the floor. He stopped directly behind Fukase, his hands hovering above his head. Fukase continued strumming his ukulele and singing, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Suddenly, Oliver clapped his hands onto Fukase's head. 

"Fuka!!"

"JESUS-" 

Fukase shot into the air, the ukulele flying across the room. Thankfully its fall was cushioned by a pile of clothes. Fukase scrambled away in shock as Oliver laughed loudly in amusement. 

"What- Oliver! Why?!" 

Oliver continued his boisterous laugh, his arms clutching his stomach. "You should have seen your face!" 

Fukase huffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah yeah, very funny," he said in an unamused tone, yet still had a smile on his face. That smile fell when he realized Oliver's state. 

"Woah, what happened? You're covered in coffee stains. Are you okay?" He asked, standing up and approaching his boyfriend. 

Oliver's laughter immediately stopped. His shoulders fell, and he suddenly craved Fukase's comfort. "Some asshole customer threw coffee on me. He didn't realize that taxes were a thing, apparently. Almost threw hands with him," he joked, trying to lighten the mood at least a little bit. 

Fukase cupped Oliver's cheeks and lifted his head to meet his gaze. "Man... even your eyepatch is stained. Don't worry, I'll make you a new one," he promised, sliding his thumb across Oliver's cheek. "May I?" 

Oliver nodded ever so slightly, a light dusting of pink spread across his face. He usually didn't like showing his other eye, but to Fukase, he was comfortable. It always made him blush, no matter how many times he showed him. He was showing something intimate to him, something almost no one else got the privilege of seeing. And he always asked so softly, so considerately, Oliver couldn't help but blush. 

Slowly, gently, the stained eyepatch was removed. Oliver's left eye, a rusty brown, almost red, was revealed. It was a severe contrast to his other, golden one. He hated it. Hated how everyone had looked at him like he was a freak. Hated being bullied when he was a kid, having been called a devil child with the Devil's eye. He hated everything about it, so he had started covering it up. Only Fukase and his therapist have seen it since he decided to cover it up. 

"You're beautiful," Fukase whispered, leaning forward to place a soft kiss underneath Oliver's eye, "even when you're stained with coffee and look exhausted, you're beautiful." 

Oliver smiled shyly and chuckled. He leaned into Fukase's touch, blushing deeply. His hands were warm, gentle against Oliver's skin. Oliver had craved that touch, and he was so relieved to be getting it. 

"Let's get you out of those clothes, okay?" Fukase whispered close to his ear.

Oliver's face shot into flames and he leaned away, his eyes wide in shock. Fukase's eyes went equally as wide when he realized what he had just said. 

"W-wait, not like that!! I didn't mean-... I meant change clothes, because those are stained. I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I'm sorry." His face was as red as his hair in that moment. 

Oliver laughed at Fukase's embarrassment. He was very cute when flustered and blushing. "I'm sorry, it just startled me, that's all. We can... do that later if you want. Right now I really want to snuggle you after that rough day I've had. After I shower and change, of course. I'm all sticky." 

Fukase cleared his throat, his face still extremely red. "Yes, of course. I'll go ahead an make you another eyepatch while you're in the shower. Expect it done by the time you come out." 

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Fukase. You're always so kind." He gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on his cheek before heading to the bathroom, excited to finally be out of sticky, stained clothes. 

•

When Oliver got out of the shower, he slipped on a pair of boxers and one of Fukase's shirts. It was too big for him, reaching all the way to his butt and sliding off one of his shoulders. However, it was very comfy, and smelled just like Fukase. Honestly, he preferred wearing Fukase's clothes when at home. 

Fukase was sat on the couch, a cloth patch in his hands. He was attaching the last string to it, his calloused fingers working expertly. Oliver smiled and plopped down on the couch next to him, leaning his head against his shoulder. His hair was still damp from the shower. 

"Hey. You feeling any better?" Fukase asked him. 

Oliver nodded, nuzzling into the crook of Fukase's neck. He exhaled, curling up next to him. "Love me," he mumbled. 

Fukase chuckled, setting the newly made eyepatch down and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He pulled him close, kissing his cheek. Oliver smiled warmly and held onto Fukase tightly. He felt immensely better. That asshole had ruined his day, but with Fukase's comfort he was feeling loved and appreciated again. 

"I love you," whispered Fukase. "I'm sorry you had a shitty day. Hopefully my big strong arms will make it all better." 

Oliver giggled. "Yeah, strong, whatever you say." 

Fukase scoffed. "Rude. I can easily pick you up," he argued. 

"Yeah, but I'm tiny. I weigh like nothing. A ten year old could pick me up," Oliver fought back. 

"Shit, you're right. You win this argument, Oliver," he snickered. 

They sat in silence for a bit, enjoying the presence and warmth of one another. Oliver wouldn't want to be anywhere else in this moment. After a tough day at work, he was glad he was able to come home to a loving boyfriend. 

"I love you too, Fuka. Thank you for being there for me," Oliver confessed, smiling softly. 

Fukase reached up and threaded his fingers through Oliver's damp hair. He brought him forward to kiss his forehead. "I'll always be there for you, especially when you need me the most. I love you." 

Oliver felt warmth wash over him as he snuggled into Fukase's arms. These moments were his favorite. Laying in Fukase's arms, feeling loved and cared for, enjoying the silence, just the two of them. Everything felt right. All his problems seemed to be fixed, just by his love. 

Ah, except for the problem of his coffee stained clothes. Fukase's love couldn't fix that, unfortunately. Oliver smiled happily to himself. That didn't matter. What mattered right now was the pure love he felt towards Fukase. 

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.


End file.
